Unbreakable
by Tokittoki
Summary: Natsuki will always be there, especially when Syo has one of his attacks. Warning: fluff.


Soundtrack: Daniel Cripps – emotional song

* * *

**Unbreakable**

"Syo…"

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Show yourself! Where are you?"

"Right here, right behind you."

I turned my head to uncover whoever was calling me. His voice sounded sweet, almost too sugary when he uttered my name. I knew it yet my troubled mind wasn't able to recall whose voice it was.

Even so, I immediately understood something the second it reached me: I loved its owner.

"It's good to see you again, Syo-chan," that childlike smile, those gummy emeralds, that undone hair. How it managed to curve into those gleaming golden waves I never understood but this was Natsuki after all.

He reached my face, thumbing a teardrop. Had I been crying in front of that angel? For how long?

"It's good to be with you again," that tall figure hidden in white clothes, Natsuki, embraced me. I left a kiss on his lips, gentle and tender as the suave caress of spring's sunlight.

"I never left you, moron," I whispered, pushing my lips against his anew.

"No… that's not true," a glint of sadness traced his tone.

As we separated, I saw a light glow before us. Rugged beige walls liberated an overly deep smell of ether yet, somehow, I didn't feel dizzy.

I knew those hospital's walls.

The reddish wooden handrail in the corridor, the colourful paintings between the room doors, desperately struggling to cheer up the ones passing by, the elevator at the end of that never-ending path…

I focused on a group of people, standing beside a room, their faces seemed worried.

"Why are the guys and Nanami there? 'S something wrong with any of 'em?" I quickly asked and the blond merely smiled at me.

"Don't worry Syo-chan, they're fine," he rounded my waist with one of his slender yet vigorous arms.

"Then-" my mouth stopped as soon as I noticed a white figure standing ahead of them, gesticulating, explaining something. Though his lips moved his words wouldn't reach me. What was that man saying?

In small intervals of time, nurses and doctors would rush past them, disappearing in the elevator. Some, however, stopped to enter in a specific room.

It was then when it hit me: I wasn't there between my friends.

One of my trembling hands travelled to my chest.

I couldn't feel any heartbeats.

"Na-Natsuki. Why can't I feel my heart? Did something happen to… to me?" I managed to mouth, my scared eyes stared up, finding a reluctant blond. "What happened, Natsuki? Tell me what happened!"

"Calm down, Syo-chan. See for yourself," he pecked my cheek in an attempt to placate me.

Then a door opened and the visage of walls too well-known showed. A rather lifeless boy reposed on the bed, still as a doll, linked to several wires, all connected to different machinery. Machines which analysed the state of the boy's vital signs.

He, I, still was alive but the pulse was weak.

"I didn't die… how come I'm here?"

"You had an attack and collapsed in the middle of the music room during rehearsal," Natsuki said with a scolding face, however it wasn't truly mad. He could never be truly mad, unless it was Satsuki who was talking but that was another face of the same story. "You overworked yourself…"

"…and then what happened?"

"Masato-kun called an ambulance; you have been in coma for three days."

"…Three days…?" I whispered to myself, "They must've crazed out."

"Yeah, they were really worried about 'cha, you never collapsed like that in front of anyone but me and your family."

"What about 'cha? Why are you here?"

"So you wouldn't be so lonely of course!"

"**You didn't die, did you?!**" I took a step behind, staring at him with round eyes.

"Of course I didn't! Look who's sitting on the chair, there at the end of the room."

Indeed there he was, arms crossed, inclined towards the bed, in vain searching my face between the few people dressed in white coats. His face sculpted by anxiety and tiredness, the shadows under his eyes didn't suit his normally cheery face at all.

"Then who are you?" a fine blond eyebrow rose.

"Your sub-consciousness," his lips curled again, "You have to go now, you've been here for too long. Your family and friends, Natsuki, need you."

"Yeah," I uttered, staring at the concerned male now standing up, "I know that idiot needs me. I need him too and my friends, my family… Kaoru must be freaked out, where is he?"

When I looked sideways, 'Natsuki' was dissolving in clouds of white.

"Guess it's time for me to go then," I murmured.

I felt heavier and heavier but at peace while I saw the room leaving its dreamy shades, pulling me inside. My heart, my legs and arms, my head… I could feel them gradually as my mind went blank.

A black kind of blank.

"Hello there," a feminine voice resounded in my ears, I opened my eyes but her figure still was blurry, "Don't push yourself, keep calm. You're fine now," that voice hushed, hypnotising, sending my nerves to a tranquiller state.

"Is he fine?" Natsuki's voice sounded, meters apart from me.

"A couple days of rest and he'll be good. He scared us a little but he's a strong boy, a force of nature…" a slim hand petted my hair, "I will call the doctor to check him up, until I arrive, could you stay here with him?"

"Of course."

Seconds after, I heard a door close and small murmurs outside. I grunted, forcing myself to open my eyes, "Hey…"

"Hey."

He still had the same expression though it softened somewhat.

"Seems I won't leave you all so soon," a hand enfolded itself in mine, squeezing it, "'M sorry I worried you."

"Don't apologise, Syo-chan. What matters now is that you're safe."

"Yeah… Can't wait to have a compatible donor so I stop worrying you all."

_This sucks._

"Don't worry about that now," his face turned bigger as he neared me, kissing my eyebrow, "I'm so happy you're fine… you scared me so much…"

_I was scared too._

"Natsuki, there's something I really wanna do when we return."

"What?"

"Have sex with you the whole night," I slurred.

Our pale cheeks flushed as if they were synchronised, "Wha-what?"

My arms crossed childishly, "you're gonna get punched if you make me say that again."

"Syo-chan?"

"Hn."

"You look really cute when you're embarrassed," he closed his eyes, stealing my lips away, opening my mouth with restful ardour.

_For now I just want you to kiss me._

_Like you always do when we get up and before we fall asleep._

_Before I go to work and when I arrive._

_When you dress me up in your stupid costumes._

_Whenever we feel like it._

_Because right now, I just need to feel my closest friend, my lover, pressed up against me. Your heat, your taste, your silky hair, your sugary tongue. All of that I need to sense for your love is one of the things that makes me want to keep on living._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little fic. :) I was feeling kind of depressed so I just sat and let my feelings go.**

**Review and/or favourite if you enjoyed this even if it's just a little tiny bit. :p**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
